


Interlude: You Look So Good In Love

by shimmeringswift



Series: The Things We Hide [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Country Music, Dancing, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Euphemisms, F/F, F/M, Fiddling, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Plays the Violin, Gavin deserves happiness, Gavin had pink hair, Getting Together, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual innuendos, Slow Dancing, Swearing, The Conversation, Tina Has A Million Different Ways to Say Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeringswift/pseuds/shimmeringswift
Summary: “I’m sorry,” North interjected. “Did you just say Gavin had pink hair?”“Yeah, yeah, so I dyed my hair pink the summer after we graduated. Big deal.” Gavin waved a hand.“Um, no. You also dyed your hair pink the summer prior.” Tina pointed out. “You’ve had it pink like four different times.”
Relationships: Tina Chen/North, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: The Things We Hide [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1218930
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Interlude: You Look So Good In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT I HAD POSTED THIS WEEKS AGO DAMN IT
> 
> Anywaaays, here you are! The happy lovey interlude of The Things We Hide. 
> 
> Don't worry, it won't last long. ;)

Being back in Tennessee was fantastic.

Maddie was waiting on the porch. When Gavin saw her, he dropped his bag and took off running. Tina laughed, copying his actions. Maddie waved her arms and sprinted towards them. She leapt at Gavin, who caught her with ease. Before they could get too much into the “it’s so good to see you” prattle, Richard and North appeared by their side, carrying the four sets of bags. Introductions were pleasant, and they were ushered inside.

“Ronny is setting up the guest house,” Maddie explained, as they walked into the expansive ranch house. She looped arms with Gavin. “I’m really excited to see you. God, the last time I saw you,” she pointed to Tina. “You had a pixie cut, and you,” she turned to Gavin. “Had pink hair.”

“I’m sorry,” North interjected. “Did you just say Gavin had pink hair?”

“Yeah, yeah, so I dyed my hair pink the summer after we graduated. Big deal.” Gavin waved a hand.

“Um, no. You also dyed your hair pink the summer prior.” Tina pointed out. “You’ve had it pink like four different times.”

Maggie grinned over her shoulder at North and Richard. “You must be the girlfriend and the boyfriend. I’m Maggie. And I still have the photo albums.”

Tina flushed. Gavin grinned, but it faltered when she continued, “Oh! Do you have the ones from Gavin’s first college graduation? The one where he was like fourteen?”

“No!” He protested.

“I _do_!” She dragged them both inside of the house, ushering them into the living room before turning to Richard and North. “Y’all can just leave those here. Now, for proper introductions. I’m Maggie. This is my wedding. You are…?”

Gavin watched from the living room, resting his arms on the back of the sofa as Richard introduced himself. Tina bumped him. “You’ve got it so bad.”

“Oh, I know. I… I kinda want him to meet Eli, and tell him the truth about who I am.”

“You mean that you’re secretly related to a billionaire and had to change your info for your own safety? Or the other thing?”

He turned to face Tina, his voice quiet. “Would it be so bad to tell him both?”

Her face softened and she pulled herself into his arms, sitting in his lap. “I’m really glad you’re happy, dipshit. You deserve it.”

Gavin’s arms returned the embrace. She was right. He did deserve it.

Don’t get Gavin wrong, he loved his cousins and their kids, but sometimes he just needed a break. The wedding had been a long, beautiful, tear-filled ceremony. And now, the kids were climbing on Gavin at the reception in the barn. It wasn’t late enough for them to leave, and the drinking hadn’t really started yet, so they were kind of stuck.

Abby climbed into his lap, asking question after question after question. Richard had been yanked onto the dancefloor by Tina and managed to escape children. Gavin kept sending pleading looks to North who sat across from him, but she just shook her head with a laugh as Katie climbed onto his other leg.

“Excuse me, ladies.”

“Richard!” Gavin didn’t fight the relief in his voice.

“Gavin! Gavin! Is this your boyfriend? Can boys have boyfriends?” Katie asked, bouncing on his leg.

“Yes, I am, and yes, they can. Now, would you mind if I take my boyfriend to go dance?”

“Okay!” The girls replied in unison and leapt off of his lap.

Richard offered his hand to Gavin, who took it with a sigh of relief. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Now, let’s go dance.”

His boyfriend led him out onto the dancefloor where George Strait played through the speakers. The good old country. Gavin let himself be shifted into the following position, taking Richard’s hand. “This is a good song.”

“I’m surprised you listen to country music.” Richard rested his hand on the small of Gavin’s back, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Gavin’s mouth. “Doesn’t strike me as your type of music.”

“It’s not normally. But, I lived here for a few years after college. You kind of have to listen to country music to live here.” Gavin’s fingers slid down to rest on the side of Richard’s arms, stepping in a bit closer as they wove across the dancefloor. He glanced around a moment before meeting Richard’s gaze again. “What do you think of all of this? I mean, do you want…”

A bit of pressure on his lower back and a turn cut Gavin off.

When he spoke, Richard’s voice was unbearably tender. “With you, sweetheart? I want everything.”

“Kids?”

“Especially kids.”

Richard kissed him. When he drew away, he whispered against Gavin’s lips, “You Look So Good in Love.”

With a surprised sound, Gavin jerked away. “You do know this song!”

“I never said I didn’t.”

A sharp screech of a microphone filled their ears as the music cut out. “Ladies and gents! Guys and gals!”

Everyone faced the stage. Maggie stood on stage with her new husband and a broad grin. “I’ve got a bit of a request, one that I should’ve run by him in the first place…”

Gavin’s gaze dropped to her hands. He glared at her. “Oh, come on!”

In each hand, she held a violin case. One was a black case, the other was yellow. “But Micah’s already agreed! C’mon, Gavin! For me.”

“Go on, Gavin! Don’t be a little bitch!” North hollered from where she stood beside Tina, who burst into laughter.

“Fucking-” He swore under his breath. Then, louder, “Fine!”

Maggie passed off the black case to someone nearby who opened it and tossed him the violin. He caught it before walking over and grabbing the bow. Micah joined his side to retrieve his own violin. Gavin’s was the violin he’d left behind when he’d moved to Detroit, but Micah’s was golden, covered in intricate, beautifully hand-painted designs. This was from a skit they’d done together for something or the other when he’d lived in town.

On stage, Maggie yelled, “Clear the dancefloor!”

His second cousin, Taylor, tossed them both a grin before taking his place by the microphone on the stage. The band was behind him, already ready to go. “You ready, boys?”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s just get this over with.”

D was the starting note. He ran the bow over it to get a feel for the violin. God, just the familiarity of it drove him mad. He hadn’t played this song in so long.

“Count us off, Taylor!” Micah yelled, crossing the dancefloor to the side opposite Gavin.

Taylor counted them off, and Gavin launched into the first portion of the song, joined by his cousin. Cheers came from the other wedding guests at the edge of the dancefloor.

“ _The Devil went down to Georgia and he was looking for a soul to steal…_ ”

This had been a routine he’d crafted with Micah working as his counterpart. It was really just a musical duel of sorts. They danced around a bit and sang along sometimes, but it was mostly just a staged duel where Micah was the devil, and Gavin was Johnny.

Off to the side, Tina, Richard, and North stood together. North wrapped her arm around Tina’s waist and said quietly, “I’ve never heard him play before. He’s amazing.”

“He really is.” Richard chimed in, mesmerized. Though, Tina was certain he wasn’t talking about violin.

“You want to marry him, don’t you?”

“I do. I really, really do.”

Richard was so fucking in love. Tina’s chest swelled and she couldn’t fight her broad smile. “You take care of our boy, you got it? Or I’ll kill you with my prosthetic leg.”

North’s fingers twisted in the back of her dress. Ha. Shit. She forgot. She hadn’t told North yet. Shit.

After a beat, North’s fingers relaxed, rubbing a small pattern through the cotton.

Oh. That… That was actually really nice.

“Devil just c’mon back if you ever wanna try again.” There was a pause in the music and Gavin threw his arms open. The crowd yelled with him. “I dun told you once you son of a bitch, I’m the best there’s ever been!”

North slipped her hand away from Tina’s back and down into her hand. Tina met her gaze. The soft, smug, seductive smile on North’s face caused her heartrate to pick up. With a wink, North wove them through the crowd and out the side door of the barn.

They didn’t even make it halfway through the door of the guest house before North had Tina’s panties halfway down her legs and the buttons of her dress thrown open.

“God,” Tina panted into North’s mouth, her hands curling into the strawberry blonde locks. She stumbled backwards into the hallway wall. “I’ve been waiting for you for finally attack the pink fortress for weeks now.”

North laughed into Tina’s neck. “Is that a fucking euphemism?”

“I’ve got- _ah¸_ plenty.” Tina was pushed backward through a bedroom door before being slammed up against the wall. “Bake the potato, amorous congress-”

North yanked Tina’s underwear off the rest of the way. Biting down on her neck, North slipped her thigh between Tina’s legs. “How long will it take me to get you to say fuck?”

“Let’s – _oh, god_ – let’s find out.”

North returned to the task of unclothing Tina and didn’t stop Tina from grabbing at her to do the same.

“Bam-bam in the ham,”

“Oh, dear _god._ ”

“The horizontal tango, oh, this one is my favorite: moistening the Pope.”

Her hands fell from Tina’s sides as she burst into laughter. “Jesus Christ.”

“Paddling up Coochie creek.”

“Tina, you gotta stop.”

“You gotta make me.” She winked at North as she unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor. North grabbed Tina by the hips and threw them both onto the bed. “Pressure-washing the quiver bone in the bitch wrinkle.”

“Fucking- _Where did you find these?_ ” North kicked off her pants, climbing over Tina and straddling her.

“The internet.”

“Of course.” North kissed her way down Tina’s abdomen. Oh, she knew what would get her to stop with these _God-awful_ euphemisms.

“Releasing the Kraken, rolling in the hay, afternoon de _li-_ ght, make nooky- Oh, sweet Jesus, _fuck!_ ”


End file.
